


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dean, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Possessiveness, Top Castiel, bed slamming, table slamming, wall slamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's back, meet wall. In fact, meet wall forcefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GigiWritesThings (sp8sexual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8sexual/gifts).



> Gigi was complaining that no one was writing Dean being slammed into things. So this happened.

Dean's back: meet wall. In fact, meet wall _forcefully_. And Dean's lips: meet Cas's. Also forcefully.  
Dean gasps as Castiel slams him to the wall and presses their lips together, and are those teeth? Fuck. It takes all of ten seconds for his lips to redden from abuse and for his hair to stick up in all sorts of directions. Cas has a hand shoved up against his crotch, aggressively gripping and massaging and _oh_. Dean bucks his hips forward but meets resistance against Cas's body. When Cas finally pulls back, teeth wrapped around Dean's bottom lip and pulling before letting go, Dean can hardly speak. And then Cas takes him by the shoulders and shoves him down on the table (NOT the kitchen table, because Sam told them absolutely _no more_ after walking in on them, twice). He climbs up and straddles Dean's lap, brushing against his half-hard erection with his body. He pins Dean's shoulders with his hands and leans down to lick and suck marks into his neck. "Mine," he growls, pulling open Dean's shirt and suckling lower. He yanks the Led Zeppelin tshirt over his head and takes a nipple into his mouth, wasting no time with teasing. He bites and sucks and pulls it to a peak. That, combined with the way he grinds against Dean with hips rolling, causes the hunter to arch off the table with a moan.  
"Cas," he whimpers in a broken voice.  
"Mine," Cas growls again, moving to the other nipple. One hand travels down Dean's body and into his pants, unbuttoning them swiftly and sliding in to grab his cock.  
Dean's breath stutters and he bites his lip to hold back a cry. It doesn't work, because then Cas fucking _squeezes_ and he loses any semblance of self control he has. "Fuck," he moans.  
The angel moves down his body and slides off the jeans and underwear that impede his mission. Dean lies, fully naked, fully exposed on the table. He attempts to fist his hands in Cas's hair when his head dips lower but Cas swats him away. Then he takes Dean fully into his mouth in one go, and Dean's hips move of their own accord and jerk violently upward.  
"Fuck, Cas!" he cries as full lips move around him, as a warm, soft, wet tongue laves up and and down his cock. Cas glances up at him and his expression is absolutely _predatory_.  
He stands and pulls Dean's hand, causing him to stand as well. Dean tries to rut against him but Cas, once again, doesn't let that happen. Instead, he pushes Dean's shoulders (again), albeit slowly, guiding him toward the far wall. "Mine." Kisses his clavicle. "Mine." Kisses his neck. "Mine." Kisses the skin underneath his ear. "Mine." Jaw. "Mine." Chin. Shoves him to the bed, climbs on top. "Mine." Lips.  
And then Castiel is naked, pressing down against Dean, thrusting against his heated body, and it's _good_.  
Dean can feel himself getting close. Cas knows it, too. His sneer deepens and he rolls his hips languidly, pushing his cock against Dean's, _waiting_. Finally Dean reaches the brink. "Please, Cas," he moans, begging for that little bit more to push him over the edge. Cas doesn't speed up, slows down, in fact, and breathes against Dean's ear. "Please, Cas, what?"  
"Please let me come." Dean's eyes plead, half-closed. His mouth hangs open, lips swollen and bruised. His head tilts back against the pillow as his hips seek the friction he desperately needs.  
Cas says nothing, merely contemplates him. He leans forward so his forehead touches Dean's and stares into his eyes with purpose. "Mine," he says finally.  
"Yours," Dean breathes. Cas shoves hard against him and Dean screams his name, reaching the brink and tearing over it all at once. Cas follows him not long after, collapsing against Dean and eclipsing the hunter's body with his own.  
"Yours," Cas echoes. He strokes Dean's cheek with his thumb and smiles. Because it's true.


End file.
